


Why player hates his parents

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: One shot wonders [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canada, Child Abuse, Gen, Song: We’re not going to take it (twisted sister)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Player (in this universe) doesn’t have the best home life, and generally doesn’t like his parents and here’s why.
Series: One shot wonders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924774
Kudos: 43





	Why player hates his parents

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place some time in “the movies are life" series and may or my not be used later as a flashback sequence. But other than that doesn’t directly affect the story enjoy. :3

It's a quiet afternoon in Mississauga as player wastes away the day coding and trying to decrypt files for carmen, with mcr music going on in the background it wasn't like any other day. Suddenly his mom opens his door without knocking.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha doin down here?" She asked taking a good look around the dark room.  
"Homework mom."  
"Alright, whatcha workin on?" She Asked as she came down the stairs and started to move around the room.  
"Coding, is there something you want?" Said player turning to look at her.  
"Oh nothing, just tryin to tidy things up." Said his mom as she rummaged through some drawers.  
"Uhh, well it looks like you're searching for something."  
"I’m just trying to find what's so “cool” about your room that you're in here all day." She goes over and picks up some clothes that are in a pile on the floor.

"Uh, and when was the last time you did your laundry?"  
"Like two days ago."  
"I just don't understand how you're down here all day, you should come spend more time with us."  
"Mom can you just like please not, go through all my stuff."  
"If you have nothing to hide than it shouldn't be a problem."  
"MOM!"  
"What are you on, reefer, crack, RAISINS?"  
"Mom for the last time I'm not on drugs, now get the fuck out of my room!"  
"Gasp, you need to watch your language your father and I will be having a talk about you and your attitude." 

His mother marches back up the stairs and slams the door behind her, player dosen't think much of it and goes back to coding. It's not until about five minutes later dose he here the words screamed "HE SAID WHAT" did he begin to have some regrets. His father burst into his room and looks him dead in the eye.  
So I hear you're thinking about military school agin, heh." He said walking down the steps never breaking eye contact.  
"You call this a room this is a pigsty." He said throwing some books off the dresser.  
"I want you to straighten up this area now. You are disgusting slob! Stand up straight, tuck in that shirt, adjust that belt buckle, tie those shoes!" He reaches over and grabs a flyer off his desk.  
"Twisted sister, what is that, wipe that smile off your face! Do you understand, what is that a twisted sister pin on your uniform! What kind of a man are you, your worthless and week, you do nothing you are nothing you in here all day and play that sick repulsive electric twanger! I carried a m16 and you, you carry that... that... that guitar! Who are you, where do you come from, are you listening to me, what do you want to do with your life!"  
"I wanna rock." Said player.

Player press a button on his keyboard that sends a very loud sound through his speakers startling his dad so much he stumbled back into his stares. 

"Get out of my room!"  
His dad looks at him angrily but got up to leave none the less slamming the door behind him. Player goes over to his amp and hooks up his guitar then gose over to the CD player a puts on his favorite twisted sister album, track two and makes some fucking noise.

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Oh, you're so condescending, your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothing, not a thing, from you  
Your life is trite and jaded, boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Woah  
Woah  
Woah  
We're right, yeah  
We're free, yeah  
We'll fight, yeah  
You'll see, yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

(Epic guitar solo)

Woah  
Woah  
We're right, yeah  
We're free, yeah  
We'll fight, yeah  
You'll see, yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it (no!)  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore (just you try and make us)

We're not gonna take it (come on)  
No, we ain't gonna take it (you're all worthless and weak)  
We're not gonna take it anymore (now drop and give me twenty)  
We're not gonna take it (a pledge pin)  
No, we ain't gonna take it (on your uniform)  
We're not gonna take it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry justice to player will come in do time ;)


End file.
